


An extremely belated Valentine's smut

by Kuroodai (Spifflicated)



Series: Nekomimi Kuroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, nekomimi kuroo, this isn't even good just take it from me, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spifflicated/pseuds/Kuroodai
Summary: I'm sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this in February I swear

When Sawamura opens the door to his small apartment, it’s not long before his boyfriend makes an appearance. The cat ears atop his head are perked up, and his eyes wander down to the bag in Sawamura’s hand as he remarks;

“You’re late.”

And Sawamura can’t help but laugh. “Only by a few minutes.” 

He reaches up to scratch behind Kuroo’s ear before he shifts the bag and reaches into it.

“Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you a valentine’s gift?” 

He pulls out the fuzzy hat, placing it on Kuroo’s head and tugging it down over his mess of hair. He takes the opportunity to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Since you’re always complaining about your ears getting cold when we go out.” He earns a pout from Kuroo, and laughs. “Oh, don’t give me that look! It’s much more useful than a box of chocolates, and it’ll certainly last a lot longer.” 

Kuroo lets out a dramatic sigh as he tugs the hat off and makes a show of tossing it on the coffee table. Sawamura slides off his shoes and makes his way to the couch, chuckling softly. Kuroo slinks off to the bedroom, obviously intent on ignoring Sawamura.

It doesn’t last long, though. Maybe half an hour passes before Kuroo emerges, climbing onto the couch and curling himself up against Sawamura. He purrs lazily, the sound merging surprisingly well with the tap tap tap of the keyboard on Sawamura’s laptop. Sawamura reaches a hand up to scratch at his boyfriend’s scalp.

The peace, however, also doesn’t last. Sawamura finds it harder and harder to focus on his computer, as Kuroo peppers kisses on every inch of skin he can get his mouth on. Sawamura sighs softly as he half-heartedly tries to push Kuroo away, but he just grabs fistfuls of Sawamura’s shirt and lets out an indignant meow.

“Tetsurou, I’m trying to work…”

Kuroo bumps his head against Sawamura’s. “No, it’s Valentine’s, pay attention to me. Work can wait.”

Sawamura really needs to let Kuroo know that this, in fact, cannot wait, but those soft lips are working at his neck again, and he can’t convince himself that he doesn’t want it. He closes the laptop with an exasperated sigh, setting it on the coffee table. Kuroo perks up, purring growing in volume as he climbs into Sawamura’s lap.

Sawamura reaches up, and gently tugs him down for a kiss. It’s passionate, but much too short for the raven-haired male, who lets out a mewl when their lips part.

Sawamura chuckles. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Love me.” Kuroo answers, punctuating with a nuzzle.

Sawamura smiles and takes a moment to admire the man above him, who’s gently, absentmindedly running his hands down Sawamura’s chest. He wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist with a happy hum.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kuroo flashes a grin before he shifts in Sawamura’s lap. Purrs rumble in his chest as he grinds down against him, earning a small, breathy moan.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, y’know. I couldn’t wait to see what you’d surprise me with on Valentine’s day… and I get a hat.” He frowns, but his face is flushed, and Sawamura is having a hard time taking him very seriously.

“You should be glad I got myself all worked up thinking about this all day, because if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be getting any.”

Sawamura laughs, hands sliding down to cup the cat’s ass, rubbing circles with his thumbs. “Are you insinuating that you’re ever anything but horny for me, Tetsu?”

Kuroo answers with a huff and grinds down harder against his boyfriend as he moves his hands to unbutton Sawamura’s work shirt. His hands work slowly, earning an impatient groan.

“Can’t you go a little faster?”

Kuroo flashes a grin. “I could, but I got a hat.”

Sawamura rolls his eyes. “I can return it, you know.”

“It’s the thought that counts. Against you, this time.”

Daichi sighs. Kuroo snickers and finally reaches the bottom button and slides the shirt off his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“About time… your turn now, Kitten.” Sawamura moves to grab onto the taller man’s shirt, but Kuroo pushes his hands away and mutters, “Not yet.”

The brunette raises a brow. “Just what are you planning?” 

“You'll see.” Kuroo purrs as he moves to unbutton Daichi’s pants. He slides them off, making much quicker work of them than the shirt, obviously getting excited as less layers are separating him from his boyfriend's body. He tosses them to the side and settles down on the floor between Daichi’s legs.

“You're already hard as a rock.” Kuroo smirks, freeing the brunette’s cock from the fabric it's straining against.

Daichi laughs. “Don't act surprised.” his lust-filled eyes meet Kuroo’s, and the raven-haired man feels a wave of arousal rush over him.

Kuroo licks his lips, then opens his mouth wide and sinks onto Daichi’s dick. In a single, well-practiced motion, he takes the shaft all the way.

Daichi’s cock hits the back of Kuroo’s throat. He moans as the cat-man swallows around the tip, then starts bobbing back and forth.

It doesn't take long to make Daichi a moaning, panting mess. His hands tangle in Kuroo’s already-messy hair, moving every so often to shakily stroke a cat ear. He breathes out encouragements that slowly turn into incoherent combinations of curses and Tetsurou’s name.

Kuroo pulls off, hands working Daichi’s shaft as he purrs out, “Gimme your milk, Dai-chan…” 

Kuroo laps at pre-cum and Daichi groans. “Y-you’re… such… ngh… such a pervert…” this earns a grin from Kuroo, who quickly doubles his efforts. In moments, Daichi breathes out, “Ah! Tetsu… fuck… I'm… nn.” He doesn't finish, trailing off as he cums on Kuroo’s face.

Daichi pants as he comes down from his high, watching Kuroo wipe cum from his face and lick it off his fingers, letting out tiny, pleased noises as he does so.

Daichi's expression suddenly turns serious as he glances down at the bulge in Kuroo’s sweatpants. “You haven't came yet.” 

“It's fine,” Kuroo insists, but Daichi shakes his head.

“I've got another present for you. Let's go to the bedroom.” Kuroo looks up at his boyfriend in confusion, then shrugs and stands, following Daichi , staring at the brunette’s toned ass the entire way.

Once they set foot in the bedroom, Daichi instructs, “On the bed. Take off your clothes.” Kuroo complies, and once he's naked, sits and watches Daichi reach up into the closet’s shelf. He pulls out a rectangular box wrapped in pink paper and adorned with a single, neatly tied now on the top. 

Daichi opens a drawer and retrieves a bottle of lube before sitting next to Kuroo and handing him the box. Kuroo rips into the package, then takes a moment to look over the contents. There's a rubber cock ring, decorated with cat paws and a small, hanging bell. Along with it are a collar, also with a bell, attached with leather straps to a pair of wrist cuffs, and a minimally designed box labeled with the words “prostate massager.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Which one of us did you say was the pervert, Dai?”

Daichi smiles. “Well, it takes one to know one, I guess. You want to try them out?”

“Fuck yes.” Kuroo replies, earning a laugh from Daichi.

“Good boy. Turn your back to me, then.” Kuroo sets the box down and gladly complies.

Daichi reaches over, grabbing the collar first, running his fingers over the red leather before fastening it around Kuroo’s neck and then cuffing his hands behind his back. “That's not too tight, is it?” Kuroo shakes his head. Daichi smiles and grabs the cock ring. As he slides it onto Kuroo’s shaft, he leans forward to whisper into a perked cat ear, “Safe word’s ‘mackerel’, just like always, got it, Kitten?”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah.” Daichi grabs him by the hair and pushes his face down into the mattress. A smack rings through the room, accompanied by a small mewl as Daichi’s hand meets Kuroo’s ass. “Address me properly, Kitten.”

Kuroo licks his lips. “Y-yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Daichi gently massages over the red handprint he made. “Good kitty… keep being this good, and I might reward you…” He strokes Kuroo’s tail a few times before reaching over to retrieve the lube. He squirts some out, letting it warm in his hand before slathering it over Kuroo’s hole.

 

He slides a finger in, and begins thrusting it in and out, earning a few moans from Kuroo. Shortly after, he adds a second, then a third, and fucks Kuroo hard and slow with his fingers.

Kuroo let's out a dissapointed mewl when Daichi pulls his fingers out, but the brunette shushes him. “You'll get your present in just a moment, my pretty kitty.”

Kuroo’s tail swishes back and forth, impatiently, as Daichi grabs the toy and slides it out of it's box. He covers it in lube as well, before slowly sliding it into Kuroo. He waits a moment, then flips the switch on the bottom to the lowest setting.

Kuroo practically screams in pleasure, and his hips thrust uselessly against the air. He whimpers and squirms as Daichi watches. “So beautiful,Tetsu. You're so fucking gorgeous…” 

Daichi smiles, stilling Kuroo with a hand to his hip so he can flip the switch straight to the highest setting. The noise that comes out of Kuroo is barely human, a primal, feline sound followed by a few incomprehensible words, save for the occasional “So good,” 

Daichi strokes his fingers over the spot where Kuroo’s tail meets his spine. “Such a good kitty… I'm hard just from watching you. Do you want me to fuck you, Kitten?”

Kuroo struggles for a moment to form a coherent thought. Digging his claws in the bedsheets, he manages, “Y-yes, sir! Please… a-ah.. please p-pound- ngh- your kitty’s ass!!”

Daichi reaches forward to run his hand through Kuroo’s hair. “Alright. You've earned it.” He he turns off the toy and slides it out, quickly replacing it with his cock. He slams deep into Kuroo, sliding in and out with fervor. The room is filled with moans from both men, accompanied by the sharp slap- slap- slap of skin against skin

It's not long after Daichi feels his orgasm nearing that Kuroo squirms underneath him, whimpering, “I wanna cum… please let me cum, sir…” Daichi smirks, thrusting a few more times before he reaches under Kuro and slides the cock ring off of him.

Kuroo cums almost immediately, moaning out Daichi’s name. Daichi keeps thrusting. “Can I cum inside, Tetsu?” Kuroo smiles and nods. “Please.”

Daichi slams inside one last time before he cums, spilling into Kuroo’s insides. He pants as he pulls out, recovering for a moment before he removes Kuroo from his restraints.

He runs a hand through Kuroo’s hair and kisses his cheek. “How about we go clean up… go out for dinner… then you can try everything out on me, hm?”


End file.
